


Honey I’m Home!

by Major_Mixolydian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Modern AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Mixolydian/pseuds/Major_Mixolydian
Summary: Aphelios comes back from a business trip. Sett tries to get his attention, but Aphelios is practically glued to his phone. Sett snatches the phone and some fluffy hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Honey I’m Home!

_*ding dong*_

Sett got up from the couch. Aphelios was coming home from his business trip today. It’s been a few days since they’ve last seen each other. Sett missed Aphelios more than anything. Quickly putting on a t shirt, Sett rushed to the door.

“I’m coming!” he yelled.

He opened the door.

“Phel! C’mere,” Sett said as he pulled Aphelios into a tight, warm embrace.

“Hey Sett.” Aphelios murmured.

Aphelios was looking at his phone across Sett’s shoulder. Something was off about him. Sett knew Aphelios secretly liked his hugs, but today his reaction was watered down. He let go of Aphelios.

“Here, I’ll take your luggage inside,”

Sett lifted all of Aphelios’ things into the house. If he wanted he could’ve carried Aphelios too. Sett carefully put the luggage on the staircase, while Aphelios put his shoes away and hung his coat. Once the two settled in, Aphelios laid on the living room couch, still on his phone. Sett on the other hand sat on a chair next to the couch with a bored expression on his face. A tall, muscular man subjected to a small chair. The atmosphere in the house was quiet... too quiet for Sett's liking.

"So Phel, did you enjoy yourself on the trip?"

"It was okay."

"How were the meetings?

"Alright,"

"How were the other Intendo employees?" 

"Eh,"

Sett was getting nowhere with this. His precious Aphelios was finally back but wasn't the same. He looked at Aphelios. He was sprawled out on the couch and looking at his phone. The phone was being looked at as if it were his source of life. 

"Dude, you're starting to sound like Rammus, you good?" Sett asked.

"Yeah," 

"Phel, don't lie to me." Sett said with a taunting attitude

"Sorry. It's just the jet lag and everything. I still have some business to do."

"Do you have to do that now? You've been on your phone ever since I opened the door."

"Dude, you're starting to sound like my father. I'd rather get this done now."

Sett was ticked off at that statement. He had to get back at Aphelios for that one. A light bulb appeared in his head, while a mischievious smirk appeared on his face. He needed to defeat the enemy nexus, or rather... _steal_ it. He got up from the chair, and started to walk over to the couch. He looked down at Aphelios, his massive figure towering over him. Aphelios was confused as to why Sett was looking at him funny.

"What do you want?" Aphelios asked, looking up at him.

*snatch* 

"Hey!" Aphelios yelled

" _Who's your_ _daddy now?_ "

"WHAT?!"

Sett went on his tippie-toes and raised the phone as high as he could. He knew that Aphelios couldn't jump to that height. Aphelios tried to jump and use Sett's body to gain more height but he still couldn't reach his phone

"Sett! give it back," pleaded Aphelios.

"I have some business of my own to attend to," said Sett in a cocky tone.

Sett bolted to the kitchen, with Aphelios in quick pursuit. He then saw Sett across the dining room table. When he tried to run to one side of the table to go to Sett, Sett just ran the other way. Any direction Aphelios went Sett ran the opposite way to maintain the maximum distance. Aphelios was locked onto Sett, looking at the phone and then Sett's face. When he saw Sett's smirk, it was really hard to not admit how hot it was. Sett then ran around the house back to living room, while Aphelios chased him in return. Sett didn't break a sweat, but Aphelios was starting to wear out, especially because he was still in his business attire. He saw Sett on the couch, using his phone to browse the internet. Sett still had a cocky grin on his face. The way he was positioned on the couch was almost like he was a model for a magazine. His left leg was down while he had his right leg up, revealing his thigh. His right arm was raised with his hand on the back of his head, making his bicep pop out. Sett shot a glance at Aphelios.

"Need Something?" he asked

Aphelios was flustered, who wouldn't be? He wasn't truly mad at Sett, but he just wanted to get his work done. Ever since they first met Sett knew how to tease Aphelios and he knew that too. Exhausted from the earlier interaction, he walked to the couch and sat on the other side of Sett. Aphelios didn't want Sett to win, although 99% of the time Sett was victorious anyways. He put out his hand in Sett's direction.

"Sett. I still need to do some work. Can I please have my phone back?"

"No."

Asking wasn't going to get anywhere. Aphelios had to take it the same way Sett took it earlier. He looked at Sett and the phone. Sett's left bicep was on his chest while his forearm was facing upwards. The phone was in his hand, like a pedestal holding a sacred treasure. Aphelios quickly lunged towards the phone, but Sett's reactions were quicker. His arm now stretched out above his head and over the arm of the couch.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be quicker than that."

Aphelios had his right arm pressed against Sett's stomach while his left hand was reaching towards the phone.

"Sett, come on."

Suddenly, Sett knocked Aphelios' right arm with his arm. Aphelios' upper body fell on Sett's chest. Sett then wrapped his arm around Aphelios' back, and locked his legs on top of Aphelios' legs. Aphelios was trapped. Sett was victorious once again

"Damnit," Aphelios thought to himself.

He was stuck in an embrace, a warm, muscly, firm embrace. Aphelios reached for the phone while also trying to pry himself out of Sett's clutches. He was pushing off of Sett in an attempt to be released from his arm.

"Hnnngh come on let me go," he pleaded

"Maybe later," replied Sett

Surprisingly, Aphelios was starting to pry himself from Sett's grasp. Realizing this, Sett needed to free his other arm to secure Aphelios. He lowered his left arm and tossed the phone under the couch so Aphelios could not reach it. 

"NOOOOO!" Aphelios yelled

Sett wrapped his other arm around Aphelios. There was no getting out of this one. Sett had Aphelios in one of his inescapable hugs. Aphelios was still struggling to get out of Sett's clutches. 

"I didn't want to have to do this but-" Sett said before he squeezed Aphelios with both of his arms. 

"HAUUUGH!" 

Aphelios' arms both spread out. Sett started to nuzzle Aphelios’ head with his cheek while softening his grip. Aphelios was starting to blush. It had been awhile since he had seen Sett. He was starting to like the embrace he was in

"Come on Phel. I missed you," Sett said while cuddling him

Aphelios was red all over. He realized why Sett did this in the first place. He just wanted to spend some time together after being apart for days and all he's done so far was act all aloof and isolated. 

"I... I missed you too."

Hearing this, Sett hugged Aphelios stronger, softly laughing to himself. Aphelios had his head against Sett's chest, feeling the vibrations and smiling from doing so. Aphelios wrapped his arms behind Sett's neck. The two were completely entwined with each other. Aphelios felt comfy, he was in his lover's arms once again. Sett was finally glad he was able to wrangle Aphelios once again. They both relaxed, enjoying each other's warmth and presence 

"Okay, but you're getting the phone from the couch," said Aphelios

"Phone later. Hug time now," replied Sett

"I love you Phel."

"I love you too, Sett."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic let's gooooo. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
